Deva Destruction
by sweetmelodi
Summary: When a stranger arrives in Popstar and threatens to add it to her collection of destroyed planets, it's up to Kirby to stop this menace. But how far is he willing to go to stop one person? Sorry, my summary sucks, but the story is good I promise! Also has genre of Tragedy, but couldn't add...


**Hello my fellow readers! Today, I decided to make a really cool story I hope you guys will enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing thing that is the Kirby series.**

** Without further a do, I present to you...**

_**Deva Destruction**_

* * *

It was a bright sunny day in the kingdom of Dreamland. A soft breeze flowed across the land, tickling the leaves and grass as it went. Many Waddle Dees were enjoying the sunshine, or watching the occasional Bronto Burt fly by. It was the most beautiful and enjoyable day anyone has experienced. Well, anyone except for Kirby.

There was no doubt about it, Kirby was completely bored.

Why was he bored you ask? He had nobody to play with! Playing alone isn't very fun, so why play alone and just not play at all? Kirby just figured out this wasn't such a good idea.

He tried playing with the Waddle Dees earlier, but he couldn't understand a word they were trying to say. All of his friends were either busy, or away from Planet Popstar entirely. He didn't even have a clue where his best friend Gooey was! What could have happened to him anyway?

So with his dilemma unsolved for now, Kirby was just sitting underneath a tree, munching on the apples that he managed to grab. If you ask me, not fun at all.

As Kirby was grabbing another apple out of the tree, he happened to have something unfamiliar catch his eye. It was far of in the distance, but he could make out a small gray shape over the horizon. The figure landed on the ground, and just... stood there.

"Poyo?" Kirby wondered aloud.

He had never seen this person before, so he began to walk over in it's direction to check it out. Finally, something for him to do! Excited at the prospect of finding a new friend to play with, he gained a burst of speed and was going to meet it soon.

Later he will find out, that would be a horrible idea...

* * *

Kirby soon arrived at where the mysterious gray figure landed. In his excitement, he couldn't help but let out a little, "Hi~!" to the stranger. As he got closer, he saw it was a puffball, like him. The stranger turned around, and glared. It had dark red eyes, but Kirby couldn't help but notice there were marks under it's eyes to make it seem as if it were crying. How strange...

The puff had dark lashes on her eyes as well, so it was most likely female. She had raven black wings, and small, stubby, dark grey horns on her head. The most noticeable feature of the stranger though, was the gold bracelets she had on her hands and feet, which had dark red markings in a language Kirby didn't understand.

"Hi~! My name is Kaabii! What's yours? Do you wanna be my friend?" Kirby asked the stranger.

Maybe if she didn't answer, he would call her Stranger instead. Yes, that would suffice.

"Kirby huh?" Stranger replied, "My name is Deva, and..." Deva slowly started to stand.

"I'm your worst NIGHTMARE!"

Deva suddenly lunged at Kirby, Who let out a squeal in surprise. Her small stubs had grown claws, which she used to pin Kirby down and swipe them across his face. Kirby tried struggling under her grip, and set himself free, while sending a kick to her face. Deva reeled back, and Kirby jumped away, getting in battle stance.

Deva rubbed the area where Kirby had kicked her and whined, "Oh, that hurt. You actually nicked me a little."

She started to giggle. "You're gonna have to try harder than that pipsqueak!"

Deva ran Kirby's direction, who was actually prepared this time. He jumped up when she reached to scratch, and turned to her backside to deal damage. Unfortunately, Deva turned around and let out a kick, and sent Kirby tumbling on the ground. Deva then punched the earth beneath her, and pointed rocks came from the ground, sending Kirby in the air for her to strike again.

Kirby helplessly slammed into the ground. If only he had something to copy! He would be able to win for sure! Kirby shakily tried getting up, it was difficult, everything hurt. What was this girl's problem?

Deva tilted her head towards the sky and opened her mouth. What was she doing now? Out of the blue, a small ball formed above her. It crackled with energy. The ball became bigger, and bigger. Kirby knew what was happening now, he needed to move! But he was to injured to do so. This is it... it's the end. When the ball of energy was a gigantic size, she released it as a beam. It was getting closer, and then orange flashed in Kirby's vision. It was probably nothing. He heard a huge explosion, then the world went black.

* * *

Kirby felt weightless. Was he dead? Where was he exactly? Kirby slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was the bright blue sky. Oh thank Nova, at least he wasn't dead. By why in the world was he in the air? Then it clicked. The orange, he was in the air. That could only mean one thing...

_Landia _had saved him!

_"Oh, Kirby. You are finally awake. Are you okay?" _Landia questioned him.

"Yeah, I think." Kirby replied.

_"Good. Then, may I ask," _one of the Landias had flown up to whack him across the face with her wing. _"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO YOU TRIED TO FACE?"_

"To be honest, no," Kirby answered, rubbing his cheek.

_"You were fighting a being beyond comprehension, one who has destroyed entire PLANETS with her power alone. You fought the one feared across the many universes..._

_Deva__"_

* * *

**That ends the first chapter of my new story, hope you enjoyed it!**

**Flames will be used to roast marshmallows!**


End file.
